The Royal Selection: The Rise of the Rebels
by xShatteredAngelxx
Summary: Two decades have passed since America won the crown and married Prince Maxon. Now it's time for their oldest son, Varen, to go through the Selection and find his true love. However, it won't be easy since Prince Varen has the same stubborn mind as his mother. With the rebels becoming more violent, this year's Selection will be the most drama-filled one yet. Rating may change. SYOC


**This is a remake of my previous Selection SYOC. The SYOC will be centered 21 years after the Selection series by Kiera Cass. America won the crown and married Prince Maxon. They lived happily ever after and had four lovely children together. The caste system hasn't been removed yet, since many people argued what the effects would be if it was taken down. So for now, King Maxon decided it would be best to leave the caste system as it is. This made the rebels very angry. The Southern rebels are getting more and more violent each year. So violent that Illea almost decided to put aside the Selection, however it's been decided that it will still go on. The kingdom's defenses have substantially gotten higher. Instead of the usual 35 girls, I'll only be accepting 6 to make it in to the Elite. Simply because I don't feel like writing about 35 girls. Also because I don't think the other girls have as much importance as the Elite. So therefore again, only six girls will be accepted. The form can be found on my profile. Here are the names and ages of the Schreave family: **

**Maxon: 40**

**America: 38**

**Varen: 19**

**Clara: 16**

**Julian: 7**

**Rory: 5 **

~Rules~

_1) I only accept via PM. I won't bother to read the ones submitted through review._

_2) No Mary-Sue's please I'm begging you._

_3) I don't want any copies of America. Keep your characters original!_

_4) For the love of god, please don't have your character be a kid of one of the original characters in the book._

_5) I don't want any characters who are spies for the rebels or anyone. It's far too cliche. However, I MIGHT make an exception if I think the plot would be interesting._

_6) I want a diversity of castes and personalities. I might make you change it if there's too many of one._

_7) This is not first come first serve. If I don't choose your character, no hard feelings. Please don't report my story or flag me or some shit._

_8) Have fun! Hope you enjoy reading._

**_~Warning~_**

**- As this story progresses, it will become darker. If your into any happy peaceful stories than I highly suggest you read another story. This will be different than the books because it will contain much more violence. It will probably have some minor character deaths. It might even have major character deaths later on. This story will contain a lot of drama and excitement so be prepared for suspenseful cliffhangers**.

~ Now, without further ado, here is a short preview of the story. ~

* * *

Prince Varen sat at the office desk and stared at the files that contained recent attacks of the rebels, plus some of his secret plans to deal with them. He pursed his lips in concentration as he looked over each of the papers. Running a hand through his honey blonde hair, he gave out a stressed sigh.

Once he heard a faint clacking of heels coming nearby, which indicated someone was coming, he immediately took all the papers and filed them into a stack. However, before he even had the time to put them away, his mother walked into the office room, along with his sister, Clara.

He muttered a faint curse and pressed his arm over the file in order to hide them from his mother's view. She hated whenever he got involved with rebel business.

Varen cleared his throat. "Hello, mother." He greeted.

Clara gave him a mischievous smile, obviously knowing what he was doing before they entered the office.

"Hello, sweetheart. I know we haven't been talking much about it lately, but since it's coming up very soon, I've come to discuss with you about the Selection." Queen America smiled, oblivious to the papers her son was guarding. She was distracted with the matters of the upcoming Selection.

"Oh, of course, yes. I'm well aware that its coming up rather soon. Next month, if I'm correct?" Varen commented.

Queen America glanced at her son, rather confused. But then seconds later she warmly chuckled. "Oh, you're so funny, sweetheart. No, it's next week. Remember?"

Varen felt himself slightly freeze at her words. "Uh, pardon? Next week? Are you sure, mother?"

"Yes," America replied rather sternly now.

"Oh...!" Varen exclaimed, trying to act as if he remembered. However, it quickly went away. "Oh, shit..."

Clara immediately snickered at Varen's clear obliviousness to he Selection that was going to take part next week.

"Excuse me?" America put her hands on her hips, expressing her dislike to her son's use of foul language. She still had the same fiery temper from when she was younger.

"Sorry, mother. I apologize. I just wasn't aware that the Selection was going to happen so soon from now," Varen calmly admitted.

America softened her gaze and gave her son a warm smile. "It's perfectly okay if you're nervous. You know your father was nervous at his Selection as well. In fact, everyone was. You don't have to worry about anything, Varen. I know that you will find the right girl, who's completely perfect for you.

Varen simply nodded. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of a Selection. He had no feelings towards it. He had been hoping that it would come later, and was rather irritated that it was coming sooner. He saw the Selection as a bit of a nuisance, but he knew that it was mandatory since he turned nineteen. There were other things to worry about, like the rebels for example. He had enough in his hands protecting his family from them, but now he had to protect all of the selected girls.

As soon as he heard another set of footsteps coming towards them, he briefly saw Larkin stand near the office room. They slightly grinned at each other, once they glanced at each other. Larkin was the son of Aspen and Lucy, both of which were good friends of Queen America. So naturally, Varen and Larkin had been close friends ever since they were children. They both always got into so much shit together. After Larkin was assigned to be a Royal guard for the castle along with his father, him and Varen barely got the chance to do the crazy things they used to. At least they were both able to see each other daily, and were both on the same mission to get rid of the rebels.

"Now since we're done with that discussion, I wanted to..." America began, but then cut herself off when she saw the papers Varen was clearly hiding. "What are those papers?" She curiously questioned.

"Oh, uh. These?" Varen glanced down at his papers, and began to shove them away. "Nothing."

As soon as America was about to open her mouth and reply, Larkin immediately overheard their conversation and decided to butt in.

"Hey, your majesty." Larkin bowed in respect. "Haven't seen you in a while, ha ha." Him and Varen exchanged glances.

America saw Larkin and smiled. "Why, hello Larkin. Yes, it has been a while. How's your parents?"

"They're good," Larkin grinned.

Varen mouthed "thank you" towards Larkin before gathering all of the papers and heading out of the room. "Well, mother. I'll see you later, got to prepare for the Selection and all!" He replied in a rushed tone and ran out of the room before his mother could reply.

Queen America watched her son leave. "Wait, Varen..! Oh, alright." She turned back to Larkin and they continued on with their conversation.

Once Varen left the area, he wandered across the hallway. He let out a sigh. _That was too close_. He definitely owed Larkin one.

Clara followed after her brother and managed to catch up with him. "Very sneaky, Varen." She playfully teased.

Varen gave his sister a small smirk.

"Being _sneaky_ is my specialty."


End file.
